


Blue's message

by AnimeDAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDAngel/pseuds/AnimeDAngel
Summary: Blue had seen a lot and she wanted to make sure Allura knew too.





	Blue's message

No matter how much time pass, they always found one another. Life after life, sometimes only in passing, sometimes in the same family. They always found one another; the five always searching, and always looking.

 

Lance always remained in the same family and was scarcely born to another. The family that was a direct descendent of Allura's little sister; who was left on earth in hiding when blue was. When he was born outside the family it was with the others as siblings. Always smiling, always flirting, always insecure; his love the water never failing. Lance despite the many names he took on, was always Lance and always supporting those around him. Destined to be the Blue paladin.

  
Pidge was always curious and always the youngest, and never the tallest. Matt always her best friend, wither siblings or not they were never born more the a few doors down from one another. She always worked through any and every problem, always determined, her hated of nature never dropping despite her affinity for it. She was often rejected due to her status as a woman, and punished for her brain but it never stopped her. Destined to be the green paladin.

  
Hunk was a healer in many of his lives and a chief in later ones. His hands able to do delicate work, he was regarded in every life as the sun. His anxiety ever present, his smile and words of comfort always there. He was never far from Lance, life times of friendship. Both helping each other, no matter what happened. Destined to be the yellow paladin.

  
Keith was usually alone, but not always. More often then not a assassin, or warrior, cold and standoffish till he finds the others. Always a rival with Lance, always closed off in the beginning before opening up. A leader yet not a leader. Always looking for a family, reckless in ever life, and stubborn to no end. Destined to be the red paladin.

  
Shiro the ever leader, rarely had a life where he wasn't held captive for a minimum of a year to a maximum of six. However he was always remained understanding, kind and a father figure or brother. Patient to a point, anyone like Slav drives him nuts. He’s a survivor and warrior, he's a leader he was always the black paladin.

  
When the five were not together, things would always start good then good bad till they found they way to one another. Always a family, even when forced to harm one another in wars of that time, there was always tears. The five paladins have always been family and the other four in a couple of their past lives were a member of Lance's family, Allura's family.

 

Blue watched for ten thousand years waiting for them to be ready to take her to her sisters, calling to them ever time, because even before her and sisters were created they were meant to be defenders. Allura was similar but for a loin who was older, the one who chose the six as true paladins. So blue showed Allura all their lives, all their hardships and hoped she would understand. Blue also hoped the princess would stop yelling at Lance seen as he was blood, no matter how diluted. She didn't anticipate her dragging the poor boy to the med bay for a DNA test, then proceed to test everyone else before locking herself in her room with the results.

  
Five souls intermingled for all of time waiting for the others. Finally all the pieces were falling into place, just one more needed to be found. No matter the time, no matter the reality, the paladins of voltron and those they hold near and dear are always together.


End file.
